


Zbuntowany Jeździec Apokalipsy

by Ridiculous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Rome, Gen, Holocaust, Horsemen, Time Travel, Warsaw, World War II
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculous/pseuds/Ridiculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wojna nie chciała odchodzić. Polubiła wszczynanie sporów na Ziemi i opętywanie mężczyzn, którzy zdolności przywódcze mieli we krwi. Gdy nadszedł czas Apokalipsy, Wojna wiedziała, że wszystko powoli dobiega końca. Posługując się Adolfem Hitlerem, rozpętała II wojnę światową. W Niebie panowały w tym czasie przygotowania do Apokalipsy i nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy zbuntowanym Jeźdźcem. Konflikt światowy rozrastał się w zastraszającym tempie i Bóg nie mógł dłużej tego ignorować. Modlitwy błagalne zapełniały głowę jego i poddanych mu aniołów. Jedną z proszących była Lenora Moszkowicz, Żydówka, która bardziej wierzyła w chrześcijaństwo niż judaizm. Odkąd trafiła do getta, nie rozstawała się ze znalezionym na ulicy różańcem. Codziennie modliła się, by jej rodzina przetrwała wojnę.<br/>W tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym pierwszym na Ziemię przyleciały anioły. Po dwóch przedstawicieli do każdego getta. Castiel wraz z Urielem przybyli do Warszawy, by tam walczyć z wysłannikami Wojny. Cas zawsze miał kłopoty z wykonywaniem rozkazów i trzymaniem się zasad. Pomoc uwięzionym Żydom, może być dla niego ciężką próbą posłuszeństwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Rok 1918           

Wojna wiedziała, że przyjdzie czas, kiedy przestanie być ludziom potrzebna. Gdy jeden z największych sporów w historii dobiegał końca, wszyscy pragnęli jedynie pokoju. Zajmowali się chowaniem zmarłych, odbudowywaniem domów, prostowaniem polityki państw, zawieraniem rozejmów. Świat przesiąknięty był żałobą, ku niebiosom wzbijały się modlitwy. O podbijaniu ziem myśleli nieliczni, wariaci, którzy nie mieli szans dotrzeć do tłumów.           

Śmierć wyrażał całkowite zadowolenie z zakończenia się konfliktu światowego. Od roku tysiąc dziewięćset czternastego żniwiarze nieprzerwanie zawracali głowę swojemu szefowi. On, w przeciwieństwie do siostry, powitał rok tysiąc dziewięćset osiemnasty z dużym, jak na niego, entuzjazmem.           

— I wyszedł drugi koń, barwy ognistej, a temu, który siedział na nim, dano moc zakłócić pokój na ziemi, tak by mieszkańcy jej zabijali się nawzajem – zacytował, spoglądając na Wojnę. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że martwiło go jej zachowanie. Odczuwał jednak mały niepokój. Siostra zwróciła ku niemu swoje szare oczy. Były niespokojne, wzburzone. — Jesteś jedynym z jeźdźców, któremu pozwolono przyjść na ziemię przed Apokalipsą — powiedział, spodziewając się, że to ją uspokoi.             

— Nigdy w mojej prawdziwej postaci — odparła sucho, ponownie spoglądając na ulicę am Lustgarten.           

Rodzeństwo znajdowało się w Katedrze Berlińskiej, ogromnej budowli wybudowanej w stylu włoskiego renesansu z domieszką baroku. Ciemna kopuła katedry otoczona była rzeźbami aniołów, które, zdaniem Wojny, ani trochę nie przypominały tych prawdziwych. Jak na dom boży, katedra wydawała się wyjątkowo naga i zimna, choć zapełniona była pięknymi freskami i rzeźbami. Jasny kamień, z którego została zbudowana, odbierał budynkowi namiastkę przytulności. Taki był zamysł ludzi. Kościoły miały być potężne. Jak sam Bóg. Wojna miała na temat swojego pana inne zdanie.           

— Ty… - odezwała się ponownie po chwili milczenia — też sprawujesz władzę na tym świecie. Nawet dłużej niż ja.           

Śmierć spojrzał na siostrę sceptycznie.           

— Jestem od ciebie dużo, dużo starszy — wyjaśnił. — Poza tym, mam na myśli zupełnie inny rodzaj przebywania na Ziemi. Ja mam od tego Żniwiarzy, nigdy nikogo nie opętałem. Tylko ty dostałaś na to pozwolenie.           

— To był rozkaz — sprostowała.           

— Który z chęcią wypełniłaś.           

Wojna nie skomentowała słów brata. Miał rację. W nerwowym geście przygładziła swoje proste, jasne włosy. Nigdy nie marudziła na swoją pracę. Podobała jej się potęga, którą władała. Teraz nie mogła uwierzyć, że nadchodząca Apokalipsa miała wszystko zniszczyć.           

— Tyle lat… — szepnęła. — Tyle lat służyłam Bogu. Doprowadziłam armie do zwycięstwa. A teraz mam się tak po prostu wycofać? Spójrz na nich! — Śmierć podeszła do okna, obejmując wzrokiem plac Am Lustgarten. Był szary poranek, bardzo spokojny w porównaniu do tych z poprzednich dni. Ludzie bez pośpiechu przemierzali ulice, spacerowali po chodnikach. W powietrzu jednak wciąż unosił się niepokój, związany z przyszłymi dniami. Nie każdy jeszcze wierzył w prawdziwy koniec wojny, ale Śmierć musiał przyznać, że Berlin wydawał się dużo spokojniejszy. — Tak beztroscy — wydusiła Wojna przez zaciśnięte zęby. Drżały jej dłonie. — W ich sercach nie ma już patriotyzmu. Beze mnie chęć walki zniknie…           

— I ma zniknąć — przerwał jej stanowczo. — To, co zostało zapisane, musi się wypełnić. Teraz, droga siostro, mają zapanować czasy sztucznego pokoju. Wrócisz na Ziemię, gdy nadejdzie czas. W swojej prawdziwej postaci.           

— A co potem? — zapytała cicho. — Co stanie się ze mną po Apokalipsie?           

— Świata już nie będzie — odparł po chwili zastanowienia. — Wojny przestaną być potrzebne.           

Wojna znieruchomiała. Nie była głupia. Sama już dawno doszła do takiego wniosku, jednak usłyszenie tych słów od starszego brata, było jak przebudzenie się z letargu. Apokalipsa oznaczała śmierć wszystkich jeźdźców. Jeśli odejdzie Śmierć, umrze również sam Bóg. Gdyby Wojna powstrzymała Apokalipsę, ocaliłaby braci i swojego pana.           

Stałaby się wybawicielką.


	2. Kolekcjonerski traf

Adolf Hitler był dobrze zapowiadającym się młodzieńcem. Wczesne lata spędził na nauce i pogłębianiu swojej wiary chrześcijańskiej. Ileż to pochwał słyszał Alois Hitler od nauczycieli swojego syna! Ileż komplementów! W końcu niewiele dzieci posiadało takie umiejętności. Alois powinien czuć dumę.

            Ojciec Adolfa był wymagającym i jednocześnie zgorzkniałym człowiekiem, więc przyjmował te pochwały z przymrużeniem oka. Spodziewał się więcej po własnym dziecku. Szkoła katolicka spełniła jednak wymagania Aloisa i nauczyła młodego Hitlera dyscypliny. Dzieciak był z niego grzeczny i błyskotliwy, a Wojna nie zawracała sobie takimi głowy. Adolf nie nadawał się do prowadzenia I wojny światowej. Nie miał ani doświadczenia, ani siły przebicia.

            Chłopak zresztą nie myślał dużo o polityce. Gdy skończył szkołę podstawową, nauka nie szła mu już tak dobrze. Adolf, pochłonięty malowaniem obrazów i błądzeniem we własnych myślach, nie skupiał się na ocenach. Po śmierci rodziców, do jego obowiązków doszła opieka nad młodszą siostrą – Paulą. Młody Hitler miał trudne dzieciństwo, ale dzięki temu nauczył się samodzielności.

            Wojna zwróciła uwagę na Adolfa, dopiero, gdy pojawiła się w nim gorycz. Po tym, jak dwukrotnie odrzucono jego prośbę o przyjęcie do Akademii Sztuk Pięknych, Hitler poczuł się boleśnie zraniony i niezrozumiany. Ciężko pracował, a jego dusza artystyczna potrzebowała docenienia. Odrzucony artysta był gotowy na wiele, byleby tylko wyzbyć się żalu.

            Pierwsza wojna światowa porwała Adolfa w wir polityki. Jego nienawiść do Żydów rosła z dnia na dzień, a umysł przysłaniały coraz to nowsze wizje opanowania świata. Wojna kręciła się koło Hitlera dużo częściej, by w końcu wybrać go na swojego ulubieńca. Koniec pierwszej wojny światowej Adolf niefortunnie spędził w szpitalu, klnąc na Żydów i obwiniając ich o porażkę Niemiec.

            Załamany artysta, chciał ponownie wrócić do malowania, by wylać całą swoją gorycz na płótno i móc spokojnie funkcjonować. Wojna postanowiła inaczej, więc Hitler nie miał dużo do gadania na temat swojej przyszłości. Wstąpił do Niemieckiej Partii Robotników, które było jednym z nielicznych ugrupowań lewicowych. Zamiast na płótno, przelał swoje emocje na ludzi, którzy chłonęli je jak gąbka. Hitler miewał swoje złe dni, ogarniały go wątpliwości, ale dzięki wsparciu kochanej siostry, przetrwał i został liderem ugrupowania.Wojna na chwilę porzuciła młodego Hitlera, próbując swoich sił w Grecji, ale tam ludzie zbyt bardzo pragnęli pokoju, by dać się jej omotać na dłużej niż trzy lata. Wojna ignorowana była przez swoich braci, którzy widocznie uznali, że miewa swoje humory. W Niebie wszyscy przygotowywali się do Apokalipsy i nikt nie miał czasu zawracać sobie głowy zbuntowanym Jeźdźcem, zwłaszcza, że swoim buntem wcale dużo nie zmieniał.Rodzina Hitlerów stała się jedyną szansą Wojny. Posunęła się do drastycznego kroku i, zamiast wywierać nacisk na Adolfie, postanowiła zejść na ziemię. Nie miała problemów z wybraniem odpowiedniego naczynia. W końcu już dawno je sobie upatrzyła. 

* _Rok 1937_

Lenora uważnie studiowała nuty, stopą wystukując rytm. Niewielki pokój zapełniała powolna muzyka, grana z precyzją i wyczuciem. Palce dziewczyny tańczyły po strunach, wprawiały je w drgania, które dopieszczały niektóre dźwięki. Utwór, choć tak chaotycznie zapisany, miał w sobie piękną harmonię i Lenora tylko na niej była teraz skupiona.

            — Kochanie, chodź tu do mnie szybko! Musisz to zobaczyć! — Głos Gertrudy Moszkowicz wdarł się nieproszony w muzyczny wir, a Lenora sapnęła oburzona, przerywając grę.

            — Już idę, mamo! — odkrzyknęła możliwie jak najłagodniejszym głosem.

            Oparłszy uprzednio swoją ukochaną wiolonczelę o ścianę, pospieszyła do, urzędującej w pracowni, matki. Gertruda była niecierpliwą kobietą, więc zanim córka pojawiła się przed jej oczami, zdążyła zawołać ją jeszcze dwa razy. Wzmogło to tylko irytację Lenory, więc do pokoju wbiegła z niezbyt przyjazną miną.            — Coś ty taka naburmuszona, dziewczyno? — Gertruda spojrzała z naganą na swoją córkę, choć ta ledwo to zanotowała, ponieważ matkę trudno było dostrzec, zza maszyny do szycia i płatów jakiegoś materiału w kwiatki. — Żaden cię nie będzie chciał z taką miną!

            Dziewczyna prychnęła tylko cicho pod nosem i odgarnęła proste włosy w kolorze hebanu na ramię. Uważniej przyjrzała się materiałowi, który matka teraz trzymała w dłoniach, robiąc jakieś poprawki. Lenora nie mogła wyzbyć się wrażenia, że jeszcze tydzień temu tego rodzaju tkanina wisiała w salonie, pełniąc rolę zasłonki.

            — Mamo… — jęknęła. — Co to jest?

            Gertruda, w najmniejszym stopniu niezrażona nastawieniem córki, porwała w dłonie kwiecisty materiał i zademonstrowała go Lenorze.

            — Sukienka, kochanie! — odkrzyknęła entuzjastycznie, potrząsając delikatnie ubraniem. — Robiłam ją cały ranek. Pomyślałam, że potrzebujesz czegoś nowego. W końcu ciągle chodzisz w tym samym.

            — Uszyłaś mi sukienkę tydzień temu — zaprotestowała dziewczyna marnie. — Nie sądzisz, że teraz przyszła kolej na Kasię?

            Kasia była sześcioletnią siostrą Lenory, która wiecznie domagała się nowych ubrań. Najbardziej podobały jej się te różowe, ale nie gardziła też innymi kolorami.

            — Och, dobrze, że mi o tym przypomniałaś! — Gertruda klasnęła w dłonie. —Kasiu, kochanie, przyjdź tu do mnie!

            Na tego małego brzdąca nie trzeba było długo czekać, ponieważ pokój, który dzieliła z dwunastoletnim Michałem, znajdował się blisko pracowni. Najmłodsza córka państwa Moszkowiczów wparowała do pokoju jak szalona. Jej ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w rodzicielkę z uwielbieniem, a pyzate policzki były zarumienione.

            — Tak, mamusiu? — zapytała słodko, stając w progu.Lenora przewróciła oczami, słysząc ton siostry.

            Gertruda, zamiast odpowiedzieć, wcisnęła sukienkę w kwiatki starszej z córek i wzięła w dłonie mniejszą kopię ubrania.

            — Teraz naprawdę będziecie wyglądać jak siostry — powiedziała zadowolona, pomagając Kasi ubrać się w kreację. — Len, przymierzaj swoją.

            Lenora nie znosiła, gdy mama tak do niej mówiła, ale posłusznie założyła materiał przez głowę, nie kwapiąc się wcześniej zdjąć ubrań, które nosiła. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, że nie wyglądała zbyt urodziwie w żółtej sukience, naznaczonej kolorowymi kwiatami, spod której wystawał zmechacony sweter koloru chabrowego.

            — Mamo, mam siedemnaście, nie siedemdziesiąt lat — powiedziała Lenora spokojnie. — W tej sukience wyglądam zbyt poważnie.

            Gertruda spojrzała na córkę jak na wariatkę.

            — W sukience w kwiatki nikt nie wygląda za poważnie — oznajmiła pewnie, dając pstryczka w nosek małej Kasi, którą wyjątkowo rozśmieszył ten gest.

            — Ale ten krój — jęknęła Len, odciągając przylegający do szyi materiał. —  Duszę się w tym. Mogłabyś chociaż raz zrobić w ubraniach jakiś dekolt.

            — Dekoltów jej się zachciało — mruknęła pani Moszkowicz pod nosem.— Dawaj tę sukienkę, coś pokombinuję.

            Dziewczyna z ulgą zdjęła z siebie ubranie, uważając, żeby niczego przy okazji nie podrzeć. Sukienka założona na sweter i spodnie po bracie wcale nie była taka luźna. Oddała matce przerobioną zasłonkę, w momencie, w którym Kasia powiedziała:

            — A mi się bardzo podoba, mamusiu.

            Lenora spiorunowała siostrę wzrokiem.

            — Lizus — syknęła na tyle cicho, by pani Moszkowicz tego nie usłyszała.

            Gertruda rozpromieniła się pod wpływem komplementu. Uściskała mocno młodszą córkę, całując ją w czubek głowy.

            — Tylko ty mnie doceniasz w tym domu, skarbie.

            Len stała z założonymi rękami, obserwując tę przepełnioną uczuciami scenkę. Dziewczyna stwierdziła w myślach, że jej mama jest zdecydowanie zbyt łasa na komplementy. Zresztą, cały jej charakter składał się ze skrajnych cech. Jak na swój wiek i budowę, Gertruda była bardzo energiczna i lekkoduszna. Czasami Lenora miała wrażenie, że na karku ma czterdzieści dziewięć lat, a jej mama jest spragnioną przygód siedemnastolatką. Nawet postura pani Moszkowicz nie wskazywała na nieograniczoną energię jej ducha. Kobieta była z niej drobna i chuda, wręcz koścista. Długie, przeplatane siwizną włosy, spinała w wysokiego koka, który tylko sprawiał, że wyglądała starzej. Jedynie ciemne oczy nadal pozostawały młode i radosne. Len chciałaby być taka za kilkadziesiąt lat, ale szczerze wątpiła, by jej się to udało. Z matką różniły się tak, że gdyby nie podobieństwo w wyglądzie, dziewczyna zastanawiałaby się nad ich pokrewieństwem.

            Drzwi do pracowni otworzył Abel, najstarszy z rodzeństwa. Zakończył edukację dwa lata temu i od tej pory zajmował się handlem staroci, które kolekcjonował od dzieciństwa. Jako, że mieszkali w głównej części Warszawy, od rynku dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka kroków, dlatego Abel często przychodził do mieszkania w godzinach pracy, żeby poszukać jakiegoś towaru. W tym czasie stoiska pilnował jego przyjaciel - Janek, który również był kolekcjonerem. Połączyło ich wspólne hobby i nawet nieźle na tym wychodzili.Dla sentymentalnej Lenory było w tym coś dziwnego.

Nie po to tyle lat sumiennie zbierali stare rzeczy, żeby teraz się wszystkiego pozbyć, prawda?

            Rodzice wspierali syna w tej pracy, jak mogli. Doszło nawet do tego, że odstąpili mu część niezwykle cennych pamiątek rodzinnych. I tak biznes się kręcił.

            — Jakaś pani pyta o miedziany, ozdobiony czterema kamieniami granatu kluczyk — oznajmił tylko, nawet się nie witając. Kasię bardzo rozśmieszyło słowo „kluczyk”. — Ktoś jej powiedział, że taki mamy. To kolekcjonerka. Bogata kolekcjonerka.

            — Miedziany kluczyk? — powtórzyła Lenora, a Kasia ponownie zachichotała.

            Abel przytaknął, spoglądając na nią. Uniósł zdziwiony brwi, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

            — Czy to moje stare spodnie? — zapytał, wskazując na dolną część garderoby dziewczyny.

            — Niewygodnie jest grać na wiolonczeli w sukience — odparła słabo.

            Gertruda zerknęła krytycznie na córkę, jakby dopiero teraz zauważyła, w co ta się ubrała.

            — Kochanie, co ty na siebie zakładasz?! —  _wybuchnęła_. — Jesteś młodą kobietą i nie powinnaś się tak ubierać. Jak wiem, że teraz zalewają nas te fale feminizmu, ale, na miłość boską, nie daj się im porwać! Toż to czysta głupota.

            — Mamo, daj spokój. To tylko…

            — Żadne daj spokój! — przerwała jej Gertruda.

            — Ale mamo… — Lenora spróbowała jeszcze raz.

            — W takim ubraniu nigdy nie znajdziesz męża!

            — Świetnie! Może go nie chce? 

           — Jak możesz tak mówić!? Ja chcę mieć wnuki! — Pani Moszkowicz oparła dłonie o swoje kościste biodra.

            — Przecież masz jeszcze Kasię, Michała i Abla! — krzyknęła, wskazując dłonią na ostatniego.

            — Ktoś mnie wołał? — Michał wbiegł do pokoju z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego włosy były w takim nieładzie, jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka, a ciemne oczy błyszczały radośnie. Był jedynym dzieckiem, przypominającym w charakterze Gertrudę. Lenora wciąż myślała, że chłopak wyrośnie z tej beztroskości.

            — Nie! — krzyknęła bezpodstawnie na brata. Gorąco zalało jej policzki.

            Michał nie przejął się tym w ogóle i zaczął się bujać na piętach, przyglądając się swojej rodzince.

            — Nie tym tonem do brata. — Pani Moszkowicz zagroziła córce palcem.

            — To co z tym kluczem? — wtrącił Abel zniecierpliwiony.

            — Ja po niego pójdę. — Lenora odwróciła się szybko i wyminęła brata w drzwiach.

            — Później proszę mi się przebrać! — krzyknęła za nią Gertruda.

            Len udała, że tego nie słyszała i zmierzając do pokoju Abla, starała się pohamować złość. Nie lubiła w sobie tego, że łatwo można było ją wytrącić z równowagi. Mając tak dużą rodzinę, wiecznie miewała powody do złości. Dzieci cały czas hałasowały, a najstarszy z braci lubił robić na złość. Lenora nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz udało jej zagrać jakiś utwór w całości. Zawsze ktoś jej przerywał.

            Pokój Abla był niewielki i zagracony. Koło jednoosobowego łóżka piętrzyły się pudła ze starociami, a stojące przy oknie biurko, zakrywały stosy papierów. Lenora lubiła tu przychodzić. Podobał jej się zapach kurzu w powietrzu i osobliwa atmosfera, wyczuwalna już od progu.

            Dziewczyna przykucnęła przy pierwszym z pudeł, zapoznając się z jego zawartością. Nie znalazła w nim nic, co by ją zaciekawiło, a tym bardziej nie było tam żadnego klucza. W środku walała się biżuteria, która pewnie nie miałaby żadnej wartości, gdyby nie fakt, że była bardzo stara.

            W następnych pudłach również nie znalazła kluczyka i dopiero, gdy przykucała przy piątym, zdała sobie sprawę, że Abel z pewnością wiedział, co się w jego pokoju znajdowało. W końcu sam to zbierał.

            Westchnęła ciężko i wyszła z pokoju brata, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

            — Len, Abel powiedział, żebyś przyniosła mu klucz, jak go znajdziesz — powiedział Michał, który czekał na nią na korytarzu. Chłopiec wciąż bujał się na piętach, jakby nie mógł ustać w jednym miejscu.

            — Nie wyjdziesz w tych ubraniach na ulicę! — Gertruda miała wyjątkowo wyczulony słuch.

            — Dobrze mamo, Michał go zaniesie! — odkrzyknęła, nie chcąc się już kłócić. — Gdzie trzymacie pamiątki rodzinne?!

            — W szafie!            Lenora skierowała swoje kroki do sypialni rodziców, a za nią podskakiwał Michał.

            — Będę mógł zanieść Ablowi kluczyk? — zapytał radośnie.

           — Tak, tak — mruknęła, mijając łóżko rodziców i podchodząc do białej szafy, trochę uszkodzonej przez czas. — Tylko najpierw muszę znaleźć ten klucz.

            Drzwi zaskrzeczały,  jakby protestowały przed otworzeniem. Lenora skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Pan Moszkowicz powinien pomyśleć nad kupieniem nowej szafy. Dziewczyna obiecała sobie, że powie mu to, gdy ten wróci z Uniwersytetu. O ile nie będzie zbyt zmęczony. Pod koniec semestru uczniowie dawali w kość wykładowcom.             Len musiała się wspiąć na palce, by sięgnąć po pudła, ustawione na górnych półkach.

            — Mogę pomóc? — zapytał Michał przymilnie.

            Lenora zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie, ale podała mu pudło, a sama sięgnęła po następne.

            — Tylko niczego nie zniszcz.

            Dziewczyna okazała się być lepszym poszukiwaczem niż brat i już po chwili położyła mu na dłoni mały, miedziany kluczyk. Czerwone kamienie granatu pobłyskiwały słabo na tle brudnego brązu. Kluczyk musiał być warty krocie.

            — Nie zgub go po drodze — ostrzegła groźne.

            Michał pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową, zaciskając w dłoni klucz. Ruszył jak torpeda do wyjścia, a Lenora krzyknęła jeszcze za nim:

            — Zapytaj się Abla, skąd ta kobieta wie o tym kluczu!

            — Dobra!

            Len westchnęła ciężko, schowała pudła z powrotem do szafy, po czym pobiegła do pokoju. Kiedyś w końcu musiała skończyć grać ten utwór.

           Kolacja była ulubionym aspektem życia codziennego dla Lenory. O osiemnastej Tobiasz Moszkowicz wracał z pracy, więc do posiłku zasiadali razem i dziewczynie bardzo podobał się taki układ. Wbrew ogólnej irytacji, bardzo mocno kochała wszystkich członków rodziny.

            Za dziesięć szósta do kuchni wbiegł Michał, rozczochrany jeszcze mocniej niż poprzednio i energiczny jak zawsze.

            — Co dzisiaj jemy, Len? — zapytał, stając przy siostrze, która precyzyjnie kroiła pomidory.

            — Kanapki — odparła spokojnie, spodziewając się reakcji chłopca.

            — Znowu? — jęknął, przeciągając samogłoski. — Wczoraj też były kanapki.

           — A co chciałbyś zjeść?

            — Lody — mruknął Michał rozmarzonym głosem. — Czekoladowe.

            — Lody czekoladowe? — Lenora zerknęła na brata, unosząc brwi. — Czy widziałeś, żebyśmy kiedykolwiek w domu mieli lody czekoladowe? 

            — Nie. — Chłopiec pokręcił energicznie głową.

            — Więc będą kanapki — powiedziała dziewczyna ostatecznie. — Wyjmij szynkę i ser z lodówki.

            Michał bez zbędnego marudzenia wykonał polecenie siostry.

            — Zapytałeś Abla o klientkę? — podjęła temat.

            Chłopiec plasnął się dłonią w czoło.

            — Zapomniałem! — wykrzyknął dramatycznie, jakby popełnił jakąś straszną zbrodnię.

            — Nie szkodzi — uspokoiła go dziewczyna przymilnie. Zawsze bawiły ją reakcje Michała, gdy ten sobie o czymś przypominał. — Zapytam go później.

            Michał widocznie szybko przestał się przejmować złamaną prośbą, bo po chwili ponownie się odezwał:

            — A co będzie jutro na kolację?Lenora odgarnęła pomidory na bok i zabrała się za krojenie chleba.

            — Kanapki.

            — A popojutrze… czekaj zgadnę. Kanapki?

            Lenora uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

            — Pewnie tak.

            — Jesteś beznadziejną kucharką, wiesz?

            — Wiem — zgodziła się, smarując przylepkę chleba masłem i podając ją bratu. — Ale najlepszą w tej rodzinie.  
            Przy kolacji Pan Moszkowicz zawsze zajmował honorowe miejsce. Po jego prawej siedziała Gertruda, a po lewej Lenora. Dziewczyna walczyła o miejsce z Ablem i ostatecznie to ona wygrała, wysuwając argument, że to przecież jej przypada przygotowywanie wszystkich posiłków odkąd skończyła trzynaście lat. Więc Abel siedział między matką a Kasią, za to Michał wiercił się na swoim miejscu koło starszej siostry.

            Tobiasz był małomównym mężczyzną, więc dobrze się złożyło, że Gertruda lubiła szczegółowo opowiadać wszystkie wydarzenia z dnia. Oczywiście nie pominęła gafy ubraniowej Lenory, na co ta straciła apetyt i z trudem skończyła pierwszą kanapkę. Dziewczyna przy stole ubrała się nienagannie, w błękitną sukienkę i ciemne buty, dlatego miała nadzieję, że mama daruje sobie wzmiankę o spodniach Abla. Na szczęście Pan Moszkowicz wysłuchał wszystkiego w spokoju, nie ganiąc córki nawet spojrzeniem.

            — Skąd twoja klientka wiedziała, że mamy w domu jakiś miedziany kluczyk? — zapytała Lenora po kolacji, podczas gdy jej brat zmywał naczynia.

            Abel wzruszył ramionami, odkładając czysty talerz na suszarkę.

            — Pewnie Janek coś jej nagadał — oznajmił lekko. — Zresztą, czy to ważne?

            Dziewczyna oparła się o kuchenny blat.

            — Oczywiście, że ważne — powiedziała pewnie. — Skąd Janek mógł wiedzieć o kluczyku, skoro nawet ty nie miałeś o nim pojęcia? W dodatku nie byle jakim kluczyku. Co on w ogóle otwiera?

            — Nie wiem, Len — westchnął. — Odpuść sobie to śledztwo. Bardzo dużo za niego dała, więc nie ma już sensu się nad tym zastanawiać.

  
            Szesnasty listopada 1940 roku okazał się dniem sądu dla Żydów zamieszkałych w Warszawie. Już od kilku miesięcy byli prześladowani przez niemieckich żołnierzy, lecz nikt nie spodziewał się, że decyzje zostaną podjęte z prędkością pędzącego naboju wystrzelonego na jednej z bezpodstawnych egzekucji.

            Przez ignorancję Nieba, Wojna przebiła się przez wojska na Westerplatte i zawędrowała w głąb Polski, zdobywając ziemie i wybijając ludzkość bez zbędnego wysiłku. Pionkami Hitlera byli zwykli ludzie, gotowi do oddania bądź odebrania życia w imię idei, która nie miała w sobie sensu.

            Jednak Adolf umiał mącić ludziom w głowach.

            Jego przemowy pełne były agresji oraz pasji. Nikt tak pięknie nie mówił o wymordowaniu milionów. Za nikim innym ludzie nie poszliby na rzeź. W takim tempie i z tak słabym oporem świat powoli ulegał germanizacji.

            Państwo niemieckie pokazywało swoją potęgę.

            Moszkowiczowie byli rodziną żydowską z pochodzenia. Nigdy nie przykładali dużej uwagi do aspektów religijnych. Dzieci, tak jak rodzice, nie były nawet chrzczone. Być może, gdyby w ich żyłach nie płynęła żydowska krew, tak jak większość społeczeństwa polskiego, Lenora i jej rodzeństwo zostaliby chrześcijanami. Jednak los sprawił, że rodzice wychowali ich ateistycznie, przez co niewiele wiedzieli o rzeczach świętych i nadprzyrodzonych.

            Nie było Boga, aniołów ani życia po śmierci.

            Jednak dla Hitlera nie miało to dużego znaczenia. Moszkowiczowie, podobnie jak inne ateistycznie rodziny żydowskie, zostali przeniesieni do niewielkiego mieszkania, lokującego się w starej kamienicy przy ulicy Anielewicza.

            — Zobaczycie, wszystko będzie dobrze — mówiła gorączkowo Gertruda, rozpakowując walizkę w pokoju przeznaczonych dla dzieci. Drżały jej dłonie, a na czole pojawiły się krople zimnego potu. Głos miała pewny. Musiała, jeśli chciała okłamać również siebie.

            Dzieci były świadome, że ich matka kłamała. Nawet dziewięcioletnia Kasia zaczęła domyślać się wielu rzeczy, od kiedy blady i roztrzęsiony pan Moszkowicz zaczął pakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do szmacianej torby w środku nocy. Minął tydzień od momentu odejścia Tobiasza z gettowego domu. Kasia wciąż wyglądała przez okno pokoju, który dzieliła z rodzeństwem. Żydzi mieli podobne rysy twarzy, więc mała często brała jakiegoś mężczyznę w średnim wieku za swojego ojca. Z początku cała rodzina ożywała, gdy tylko Kasia zaczynała krzyczeć, że tata w końcu wrócił do domu. Po szóstej pomyłce nawet ona straciła swój entuzjazm.

            Lenora wiedziała, że jej ojca wywieźli do obozu pracy. Ponieważ Żydów z łódzkiego getta było zbyt mało, by w szybkim tempie włączyć Poznań i Warszawę do niemieckiej sieci autostrad, niemieckie władze postanowiły zabrać też kilku z warszawskiego. Wzięli tych najbardziej charyzmatycznych i wpływowych, jakby chcieli tym osłabić całe getto. Niestety, Tobiasz był jednym z nich. Szanse na jego powrót były tak niewielkie, że prawie żadne, więc Lenora codziennie próbowała się oswoić z myślą, że jej ojciec już nigdy nie przekroczy progu gettowego domu. Dni nie byłyby nawet tak dobijające i bolesne, gdyby nie cisza, która towarzyszyła rodzinie Moszkowiczów przy kolacji. Dzień po dniu, pod wieczór zasiadali przy stole w całkowitym milczeniu i jedli ugotowane ziemniaki. Słychać było tylko stukanie sztućców o talerze, ponieważ każda próba rozpoczęcia rozmowy kończyła się fiaskiem. Zwyczajem Gertrudy było opowiadanie Tobiaszowi o zdarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce, gdy ten był w pracy. Teraz pani Moszkowicz nie chciała nawet spojrzeć na puste krzesło po jej lewej stronie. Za każdym razem, gdy to robiła i nie natrafiała wzrokiem na podłużną twarz męża o ostrych rysach i spokojnych oczach, zaciskała mocno powieki i do końca kolacji wpatrywała się w swój talerz, mozolnie jedząc małą porcję ziemniaków.

            Michał, podobnie jak Lenora, zaczął nienawidzić kolacji. Od patrzenia na załamaną mamę bolało go serce, a ziemniaki ledwo przechodziły mu przez gardło. Oddałby wszystko za kanapki i ojca, siedzącego na przeznaczonym dla niego miejscu.

            Lenora starała się zachować optymizm w beznadziejnej sytuacji, w jakiej znalazła się jej rodzina. Ktoś musiał być wesołym członkiem rodziny, nawet jeśli za oknem żołnierze czyhali na życie każdego Żyda. Starała się chodzić uśmiechnięta i zachowywać jak za czasów wolności, choć strach zdawał się pulchnieć w jej gardle, a ból po stracie ojca próbował wydostać się przez łzy.

            Wraz z Ablem znalazła sposób na zdobywanie innego pożywienia niż ziemniaki. Dziewczyna sprzedawała suknie, które uszyła dla niej Gertruda. Niektóre były na tyle ładne i solidnie zrobione, że nieliczni żołnierze zdecydowali się je wymieniać w zamian za jedzenie. Lenora nauczyła się przekonywać niemieckie patrole co do jakości sukni i zapewniała, że ich kochanki będą nimi zachwycone. Często też zostawała odprawiana z kilkoma siniakami na brzuchu czy twarzy, lecz nie zniechęcała się tym, dopóki miała pewność, że jej nie zabiją. W końcu tylko sprzedawała suknie.

            Abel miał więcej do zaoferowania. Żołnierzy dużo bardziej interesowały stare naboje, czy bronie, które, według Abla, miały niesamowitą historię i warte były krocie. W ten oto sposób zdobywali pożywienie nawet na kilka dni.

            Interes mógłby okazać się wielkim sukcesem, ale suknie kończyły się w zastraszającym tempie i Lenorze została już tylko jedna, pomarszczona w kolorze wyblakłego błękitu. Pewnie nikt by jej nawet nie kupił.

            Najstarszy z braci opchnął wszystko, co opchnąć mógł i od tej pory Moszkowicze, podobnie jak inni Żydzi, musieli wyżyć na kartkach żywnościowych.

            W dniu, w którym kończyły im się zapasy jedzenia, a odłożonych pieniędzy została zaledwie garstka, Lenora udała się do kuchni by rozdzielić pokarm na następne dni. Pomieszczenie przeważnie było puste, lecz tym razem dostrzegła, siedzącego przy stole Abla, który ściskał coś w splecionych dłoniach, opierając o nie głowę. Miał zamknięte oczy, a jego usta poruszały się powoli, choć Len nie słyszała, by ten coś mówił.

            — Co robisz? — zagadnęła, podchodząc do stołu i odsuwając sobie krzesło. Usiadła naprzeciwko brata.

            Abel otworzył gwałtownie oczy, a coś, co trzymał w dłoniach, upuścił na stół. Rzecz przypominała naszyjnik, z prostym, drewnianym krzyżem na końcu i maleńkimi koralikami, podzielonymi na pięć części.

           — Różaniec — stwierdziła Lenora, marszcząc brwi. — Modlisz się?

            Brat spojrzał na nią z dystansem.

            — Tak — odparł po chwili zastanowienia. — Znalazłem go mojej kurtce.

            Lenora potaknęła.

            Gdy przenosili się do getta, pogoda była chłodna, więc dziewczyna z przyzwyczajenia założyła kurtkę Abla. Drewniany różaniec dostrzegła przy kratce kanalizacyjnej. Leżał samotnie na betonowej kostce, zupełnie jakby czekał, aż jakiś przechodzień go zabierze. Dziewczyna pod pretekstem potknięcia się o własne nogi, skryła naszyjnik w obszernej kieszeni kurtki. Często zastanawiała się nad swoim uczynkiem i wciąż nie rozumiała, dlaczego zabrała ze sobą różaniec. W szkole jej znajomi czasami wspominali coś o Trójcy Świętej. Lenora słuchała ich z czystym zainteresowaniem. Nigdy nie chciała się do nich dołączyć, aczkolwiek fascynowało ją to, co mówili odnośnie swojej religii.            Kiedy Lenora szła do getta, szukała wszelkich sposobów na ucieczkę. Jednak po mieście maszerowali niemieccy żołnierze, a ruchu na chodnikach praktycznie nie było, więc nie miała jak wtopić się w tłum. Strach mącił jej w głowie i przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie rzucić się biegiem w przeciwnym kierunku, byleby jak najdalej od ośrodka dla Żydów. Myśl o rodzinie szczęśliwie powstrzymywała ją przed niemądrymi uczynkami i dopiero, gdy zobaczyła różaniec, zdała sobie sprawę, że ucieczka nie zawsze musi mieć fizyczną formę.

            Dziewczyna zapomniała o modlitwie oraz wszelkich siłach nadprzyrodzonych, gdy tylko weszła na teren getta. Ponura atmosfera i straże spacerujące po bocznych chodnikach stłamsiły jej nadzieję.

             Teraz, kiedy zobaczyła modlącego się Abla, znów pogłębiła się w myślach o Bogu. Pomyślała o ciałach, które widziała przy ulicy Karmelickiej i o opasce, która codziennie ściskała jej ramię. Bała się ją zdejmować nawet w domu. Pomyślała o losie, jaki spotkał jej ojca oraz innych Żydów.

            Czy Bóg dopuściłby do czegoś takiego?

            — Wierzysz w nią? — Lenora pierwsza przerwała ciszę.

            — W modlitwę?

            — Tak.           

            Abel wzruszył ramionami.— Spróbować nie zaszkodzi.

            Dziewczyna przez chwilę rozmyślała nad słowami brata.

            — Moglibyśmy sprzedać różaniec — powiedziała w końcu, co sprawiło, że Abel się zachmurzył.

            — Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek chciałby go kupić.

            — Racja — przyznała szybko. — Nie jest zbyt wartościowy.

            Dziewczyna przez chwilę wpatrywała się w swoje paznokcie.

            — Wypowiadasz jakąś formułkę? — zapytała, ponownie podnosząc wzrok na Abla. — Zwracasz się do kogoś szczególnego?

            — Do aniołów — odparł wyraźnie ożywiony zainteresowaniem siostry. — Sam wymyślam słowa. Choć pewnie powinienem inaczej używać tego różańca. Wiem jedynie, że służy do modlitwy.

            — Znasz ich imiona? Tych aniołów. 

           Abel pokręcił głową.

            — Tylko jednego — powiedział niewyraźnie. — Uriel. Ulubiony anioł Janka. Mówił o nim, że  _jest duchem, który stał u bram raju utraconego z mieczem ognistym w dłoni._  

           Lenora uśmiechnęła się.

            — Był chyba fanatykiem religijnym — stwierdziła.

            — Nigdy nie poznałem osoby, która wiedziałaby więcej na temat Biblii niż on — przyznał Abel.

            — Tęsknisz za nim? Jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

            Spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem.

— A czy ty nie tęsknisz za swoją wiolonczelą?

            — Tęsknię.

            — Właśnie.

            Od tego wieczoru Lenora również zaczęła się modlić. Dokładnie o dwudziestej drugiej ona i Abel zasiadali przy stole w kuchni i kładąc różaniec na środku blatu, skupiali się na modlitwie. Lenora palcami dotykała drewnianego krzyżyka, przez półgodziny powtarzając w myślach jedno zdanie:

             _Boże, pomóż nam._            

Trzydziesty pierwszy grudnia był dziwnym dniem. W mieszkaniu Moszkowiczów temperatura była tak niska, że z każdy oddech niósł ze sobą kłębek białej pary. Nawet Kasia, która była owinięta dwoma kocami, drżała z zimna. Lenora zaniosła siostrze oraz matce kubki z gorącą wodą, by się rozgrzały. Dziewczyna wróciła do kuchni i wstawiła pełny czajnik na gaz.

            Było południe, możliwie najcieplejsza pora dnia, a na dworze i tak panował mróz. Lodowaty wiatr hulał między budynkami, porywając do szaleńczego lotu płatki śniegu. Lenora, wyglądając przez okno, ledwie widziała zarys budynku naprzeciwko.

            — Kiedy wróci Abel? — Michał wszedł do kuchni, szczelnie otulony szorstkim kocem. — Czy jego też zabrali? Jak tatę?

            Lenora spojrzała na niego z żalem.

            — Nie — powiedziała cicho. — Abel wyszedł się tylko przejść. Zaraz wróci, obiecuję.

            Michał skinął niepewnie głową. Widać było, że nie uwierzył w słowa starszej siostry.

            Cała dziwota trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia polegała na tym, że najstarszy z rodzeństwa obudził wszystkich okropnym krzykiem. Wypadł z kuchni, gdzie zwykle odprawiał poranną modlitwę, przyciskając dłonie do uszu i jęcząc po nosem, jakby ból, który czuł, był nie do wytrzymania. Lenora zerwała się z łóżka, by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Abel tak krzyknął, ale jedyne, co zdążyła zobaczyć, to zatrzaskujące się drzwi.

            — Abel! — wrzasnęła, by go zatrzymać, ale nie doczekała się żadnej odpowiedzi.Jako, że brat zabrał swoją kurtkę, chwyciła za cienki płaszcz, wcisnęła swoje stopy w czarne buty i wybiegła za Ablem, co chwilę krzycząc jego imię. Wypadła z klatki schodowej, dysząc, nie tyle ze zmęczenia, co z przerażenia. Mróz natychmiast uderzył w jej twarz, a gardło bolało od brania dużych haustów powietrza. Spacerujące po ulicach straże przyglądały się jej podejrzliwie. Na chodnikach nie było nikogo innego prócz Niemców. Abel zniknął, jakby wcale nie wybiegał stąd kilka sekund temu.Lenora ukłoniła się żołnierzom głęboko. Ci z porannej zmiany bywali najmilsi.

           — Guten Tag! Ist den mittelgroß Mann hier gegangen?!* — zapytała niepewnie po niemiecku. Wciąż miała problemy z tym językiem.

           — Nein! — krzyknął jeden z nich.Dziewczyna poznała w nim swojego byłego klienta. Żołnierz kupił od niej przynajmniej trzy suknie, choć wcale nie były ładne.

           — Danke! Auf Wiedersehen!

            Lenora rozglądała się jeszcze przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy gonić za bratem. Zrezygnowana, uświadomiła sobie, że nawet nie wie, w którym kierunku się udał. Poza tym, chodzenie po ulicach getta z rana było niebezpieczne. Zwłaszcza, że nie miała na sobie opaski z gwiazdą Dawida.Czas do południa zleciał na nieznośnym oczekiwaniu. Dziewczyna kilka razy chciała wyjść, by poszukać brata, lecz Gertruda nie pozwalała jej opuszczać domu w taki mróz. Pani Moszkowicz sama zbierała się kilka razy do poszukiwań, lecz wtedy zostawała zatrzymywana przez Lenorę. Michał i Kasia nawet nie mieli prawa głosu w tej sprawie.

            Dochodziła druga, gdy Lenora straciła resztki cierpliwości i postanowiła, wbrew protestom matki, wyjść po Abla. Jeśli do tej pory nie wracał, to coś musiało mu się stać. Gertruda zauważyła, że jej córka się gdzieś wybiera, gdy ta trzymała już dłoń na klamce. Nie zdążyła jednak wydusić z siebie słowa protestu, ponieważ drzwi otworzył jej najstarszy syn. Na jego kurtce i w ciemnych włosach topniał śnieg. Stanął sztywno, jakby niepewnie.

            Lenora odskoczyła jak oparzona i puściła klamkę, posyłając Ablowi gniewne spojrzenie.

            — Gdzie ty byłeś tyle czasu!? — krzyknęła.

           — Abel! — Gertruda podeszła do syna, z zamiarem przytulenia go.

            Abel mocno objął matkę ramieniem, po czym przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze Lenorę. Był okropnie zimny. Dziewczyna zobaczyła, że jego uszy były sine i zrozumiała, że je sobie odmroził.

            — Kocham was — powiedział cicho, głosem pełnym dziwnego żalu. — Będę za wami bardzo tęsknił.

            — Abel, o czym ty mówisz? — Lenora odsunęła się trochę, patrząc na niego ze strachem. — Wywożą cię do obozu pracy?

            Biorąc pod uwagę porę roku, zniewoleni robotnicy umierali w złych warunkach dużo częściej niż zwykle. To logiczne, że Niemcy potrzebują nowej siły roboczej.            Chłopak potrząsnął głową, puszczając matkę i podszedł przytulić też Kasię i Michała, wciąż powtarzając, że ich kocha.

            W Lenorze rosło przerażenie, wywołane zachowaniem Abla i dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co zrobić by ten przestał.

            — Co się stało? — zapytała ponownie, ale brat ponownie ją zignorował. — Czemu zachowujesz się, jakbyś się z nami żegnał!?

            Abel przestał mamrotać pod nosem czułe słowa i posłał siostrze łamiące serce spojrzenie. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Każdy członek rodziny obserwował Abla, jakby doczekiwał się odpowiedzi, jednak ona nie nastąpiła.

            — Musiałem — wyszeptał jeszcze, po czym poszedł do wspólnej sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

            Len stała jak wmurowana dobre kilka sekund, więc Gertruda była pierwszą osobą, która ruszyła do Abla.

            — Kochanie, co…

            Dziewczyna widziała, jak jasna poświata zalewa twarz matki, gdy ta otwierała drzwi. Blask był tak ostry, że Gertruda musiała zamknąć oczy. Światło zniknęło sekundę później, a Lenora zamrugała szybko. Nie była pewna, czy jej się to przewidziało, czy też nie. Mina jej mamy wskazywała raczej na to drugie. Weszła za panią Moszkowicz do pokoju. W oddali słyszała szybkie kroki młodszego rodzeństwa.Abel stał przy oknie. Biel sącząca się z dworu przez okno, oświetlała jego spiętą twarz i poważne oczy. Był wyprostowany i biła od niego dotąd niespotykana pewność siebie. Wydawał się bardziej dostojny, jakby starszy o kilkadziesiąt lat. Jego ciemne tęczówki były przesiąknięte iskrzącym się błękitem, który powoli zanikał.

           — Abel? — Lenora zrobiła krok ku bratu.

           — Abel Moszkowicz stał się naczyniem dla wyższych celów — oznajmił nieznajomy formalnym tonem.

           — Naczyniem? — Lenora wyprzedziła w pytaniu matkę. — Naczyniem dla czego? Kim ty jesteś?  
           — Nazywam się Uriel — powiedział oschle. — Jestem aniołem.  
           
*Dzień dobry! Czy przechodził tędy średniego wzrostu mężczyzna?


End file.
